


The bully to blame

by Thecaged_bird



Category: Teen Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecaged_bird/pseuds/Thecaged_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makayla Brown a.k.a the bully, was once a beloved friend, daughter, and classmate to all but that was all before Luna Cole came around then everything just started to turn bad. Luna Cole moved to town only two years ago, but just a couple months after making friends with the mischievous Dylan Brown, had Makayla become Luna's personal bully. </p>
<p>Please note that this may contain triggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bully to blame

Chapter One

Luna walked into the school she once thought was a place she once thought was safe but now she wanted to avoid at every cost. Her eyes were still bloodshot red from all the crying she did last night. She yawned and put on a fake smile as she saw her best friends Kitty and Dylan walking up to her. Dylan wraped his arm around Luna in a friendly matter. All three of them started walking to class, Luna soon fell behind and stopped talking after awhile.

"Hey Luna what's wrong? Did she do something to you?" Dylan asked, as he stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around looking at Luna in a concerned manner.  
Kitty turned to Luna too. Kitty was a friend Luna could talk to when she was having problems she didn't want to involve Dylan in, she was considered one of Luna's best friends, although she only had two.  
"yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle." Luna said as she let a single tear drip down her face.  
She thought maybe if she pretended that the bullying didn't go on it would stop. Luna wished, she hoped but deep down she knows that the bullying is never gonna stop. She feels trapped Luna feels like there is no escaping Makayla's wrath.  
"Honestly Luna we need to do something about this!" Kitty states in anger.  
"We could definetly not do that and say we did." Luna says as she starts to walk to her locker.

Luna walks faster and is almost halfway to her locker when suddenly she feels hands pushing her down onto the floor, her butt hits the floor, Luna winces in pain.

"Aha a little clutsy today are we? Freak!" Luna hears the high obnoxious voice of the one and only Makayla, with her friends Emily and Katie laughing along side her. makayla extends her hand pretending to be nice. Luna hesitates to take it at first but slowly reaches her hand towards Makayla. Makayla pulls her hand back and sneers.

"Sike! Bitch! Why would I allow you to touch my hand" She laughs along with her friends.

Kitty and Dylan catch up just in time to see Makayla walking away from her. They both grab one of Luna's arms and pull her up onto her feet. Luna keeps her head down in shame tears start to form in her eyes she trys to not let them fall. She was not going to give makayla the satisfaction, at least not in school. She rubbed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Luna lifted her head and started walking to her locker.

"Luna can we at least tell your parents?" Dylan asks.

"No can you guys promise me not to tell them please I don't want them to worry." Luna says as she grabs her textbooks and shoves them in her bookbag.

"Fine... we promise." Kitty says as she elbows Dylan in the ribs causing him to start coughing.  
"Ahh..yeah Promise." He says while still in a coughing fit. 

Luna shuts her locker door and heads to her first period.

"See you guys in a little bit." She says.

Luna sighs as soon as she gets far enough away from them. 'Why what did I do to deserve this'. Luna thinks to herself, She had done nothing to Makayla and yet she still decides to hurt her every chance she gets telling her that she should die. That she isn't wanted, that no one could love an ugly error like herself. She was told by makayla many times that she was not wanted by anyone and that her own parents didn't love her. All of the words said to luna were like a knife to her back. Luna couldnt handle these what was said to her, sometimes she even felt like a burden to dylan and Kitty. She knew they cared for her but she still felt like a burden. 

She walked into the Biology class hoping today was a take notes day and not a Lab day. All she wanted to do was sleep and dream of not being bullied. She sat down and waited for Mr. Mathew to give instructions on what they were going to do in class today.

"Okay class." the teachers voice boomed, "today we are going to take notes on photosynthesis." Most of the classroom groaned in distaste most of the class knew that his notes were always detailed and if you did not write down what he had on his powerpoint you would lose five points from you classwork grade. Luna got out her notebook and started to write down notes.

After first period ended Luna trudged down the hall and made her way to the bathroom, as soon as she opened the door she say Makayla and her friends. She slowly closed the door but unfortunatly for her Makayla saw her and decided to pull her into the bathroom. She tightens her hold on Luna's wrist and makes a mocking pouty face.

"Oh does poor wittle Luna have to go to the bathroom." Makayla starts to baby talk her then suddenly turns aggresive, "Well that's to bad you stupid fucking bitch! You can hold it can't you?! Also don't ever come to this bathroom agian this is my bathroom and your not allowed!" Pushing Luna down she opens the door and leaves Luna in the bathroom all by herself, crying.


End file.
